


What do you want?

by mihaelkeehl



Category: Mob Psycho 100
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB, come up with fucking titles!, for the life of me, i am not following the story at all, i cannot, mob mob what do you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaelkeehl/pseuds/mihaelkeehl
Summary: Teru goes out to beat the shit out of some other esper he's heard of. Too bad he's cute.unfinished / discontinued etc





	What do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> wig. for context, this is an au. skip all of season one and two up until the seperation arc. yeehaw.

Teruki Hanazawa was discontent with his life. Despite being the shadow leader of Black Vinegar Middle School, having non-existent parents, a "girlfriend" with the largest quotation marks you can imagine, and the protagonist of his world, he wasn't happy. 

Every one of his features were imposing, and to top it off even his psychic powers were strong and quite impressive, and many people respected and were in pure awe of what they assumed to be physical strength. However, he had recently caught word that there was quite a large possibility of another esper- of another kid who could bend spoons without touching them, which he hadn't ever felt a need to do, but he was sure it wasn't impossible. Regardless, he wanted to meet him, and maybe kick his ass while he was there. Teru was special because of his psychic power. If someone else held these abilities, where did this put him? He only got by based on the abilities he demonstrated, which were direct results of psychic powers. Dismissing these thoughts, he chose to focus on a different topic as he walked the rest of the way to Salt Middle School: he wanted to know who he could possibly be meeting. 

Someone like Shigeo Kageyama didn't even cross his mind, but it was who he eventually found himself face to face with, accidentally, after asking around. A few people had been too intimidated, and some others had been the exact opposite. Either way, everyone had directed him towards a kid named "Mob," who didn't seem to exist at all. 

As he began to delve into wanderinf aimlessly, he turned the corner, fairly confident that the person he was looking for wasn't real at all. However, he did accidentally bump into a short (by his own standards, anyone who wasn't taller than Teru's whopping 5'5 was short, despite their one inch height difference) third year. Teru would have rather choked than admit it, but he was fairly attractive in his eyes, moreso than any of his girlfriends had ever been.

"I'm sorry. Hi." The person that was certainly not who he was looking for nodded. "I'm Shigeo Kageyama... Are you new?"

"I'm not. And I'm Teruki Hanazawa. Teru." He nearly brushed him off, but he wasn't that much of an asshole. He was pretty close, though. "Actually, I could use your help: I'm looking for someone named... Mob?"

"Oh, that's me." He perked up a slight bit at the nickname, and Teru could tell from his expression that he was slightly curious. 

"You're Mob?" Teru wasn't holding back on his asshole tendencies at this point. He was incredulous that any esper could seem so minimal; he went out of his way to seem extra. The reason why he acted the way he did and dressed and spoke with his mannerisms was because he wanted to stand out, and he did. Teru was special, he had something that most people only ever had in fantasies. But if this kid really was a psychic, he made no effort to show that he had any special quality.

"So then, you're psychic too?" His eyebrows were raised extremely high, and skepticism flashed on his face as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes." That was it. There wasn't anything else added to his reply, and his nature felt submissive at best.

"Prove it." Shigeo nodded at his words, and thought for a quick second, before forcing the entirety of Teru's body into the air. He had a strong aura, which was only becoming present now. Teru couldn't resist it at all, so he waited until he was back on the ground to voice his thoughts.

"Holy shit, it's true." He didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he wasn't alone, and he didn't have to worry about beating his ass, despite his powers being inferior, Teru knew that he wouldn't object to his desires of being superior. But then again, now he really wasn't as special as he thought he was. 

"Yeah." Mob was aware of the rumors, and he did happen to hear of someone fitting Teru's description. "You're from Black Vinegar, right? ... That would make you psychic too, right?"

He wasn't wrong, but Teru was still in shock, so no reply was given. The hallway around them was empty, and he was thankful for that. Teruki was somewhat egotistical, and assumed that Mob somehow figured out who he was. It wasn't that at all- he'd just caught on to his use of the word "too" when inquiring about his psychic abilities. He didn't say much, which he made up for with thoughts.

"Yes." He shifted his weight over to one leg, moving his hands to his hips without directly holding them eventually. "Can I talk to you?" Teru was simply fascinated by Mob. They were opposites, and he wanted to know all about it. He couldn't have ever imagined being like him, and still couldn't. So he was of course interested, and wanted to learn what he could. 

The two of them sat down on a bench in the hallway, and they began to "talk" about everything. Honestly, it was mainly Teru simply asking questions, primarily about Mob's home life. He learned what he had wanted to know, how he had parents that were there for him and respected his decisions. He had a brother, Ritsu, who Teru deduced would have probably lost his mind if he'd found out that he was cutting class to talk. There was the body improvement club, and not to mention Reigen Arataka. 

Teru talked too- he held up the conversation by himself at some points. He felt himself telling Shigeo things that he wouldn't anyone from his school, like how he had a girlfriend and didn't want that. He even considered telling him he was trans on multiple  
occassions, but overruled it internally. Mob was almost certainly the kind of person that would accept him, but he was scared of the topic in general. 

The school day concluded half an hour later, and Teru now knew that he had the body improvement club around this time, and his job after. He didn't have anything to do at all

"Goodbye, Kageyama. I really enjoyed this." He smiled. It was odd how quickly his personality changed after talking to him. Mob made Teru want to be a better person, and that might have been what he desired so badly. Maybe it was someone like Shigeo being in his life. In truth it was both: he wanted someone to genuinely care about him, and he wanted to be less of a jerk. 

He walked away before Mob could respond, instead pondering how he felt. By the time he arrived at his apartment, his thoughts hadn't drifted from Mob at all. He wanted to become a part of his life; he wanted to be friends, and more. 

However, he didn't want to admit to himself that he was gay, despite the fact that he already was trans. Being gay felt worse to him, even though it wasn't at all. It had been in the back of his mind for a long time, and Shigeo had only confirmed these thoughts. It was around 5 PM, and he was exhausted. This was quite common, and since there were no adults to dictate his life, if he wanted to go to sleep then and there, he could, and so he did. 

Teru didn't dream too frequently, but his mind was swamped with thoughts of Mob, and tonight it rang through his REM cycles.

-

He opened his eyes to find that he was in the grass, with his boyfriend laying right next to him. They locked eyes, and he realized in that moment that he was in love with Mob. He loved his boyfriend more than anyone he'd ever met. His family didn't mean anything to him, and anyone he'd ever previously idolized didn't compare. The sheer admiration he felt, the desire to be with him and care for the rest of his life felt overwhelming, in a good way. 

Mob smiled and he smiled too, and he felt an excruciating desire to reach out and touch his hair. Instead, he wrapped his arms around him, and rubbed his face into his chest. He exhaled, and opened his mouth to say something, but he'd never know what.

-

Teru's phone jolted him back to real life slowly. Sweat was dripping down his face, and his ribs felt like they had all cracked in. This happened to be because he was an idiot; and had forgotten to take off his binder before he'd fallen asleep to fantasize about Mob. 

In the time it took him to haul himself out of bed and pull it off, the dream began to fade into nothing. He wanted to remember, but it trickled through his fingers, which were preoccupied with fixing his current situation, like water. He didn't even know why his alarm had gone off; it was Saturday, and he could only assume from the miniscule amount of sun that it couldn't have been more than 6 AM.

Instead, as he lay on his bed with the blankets a mess beneath him, like the total disaster that he was, he realized the alarm was his text tone. He internally hoped it was Mob, but he didn't even have his phone number. At this point, his gay ass was grasping for straws. Upon picking up his phone, he discovered it was from his parents, which he should have figured.

"Take your meds. Be good." He read aloud. "Well yeah, no shit." Teru tossed his phone back onto the table by his bed. Truth be told, he was slighly bitter at his parents for this- he didn't remember all of it, but he knew he'd been having a nice dream for once in his life, and was forced awake just to remember to take his meds. It wasn't like he didn't take them either, he always remembered. It felt more like a stupid plot device than anything else, but he ignored that.

He was awake now anyways, and he scrolled through Tmoblr uninterestedly. Something caught his eye- the name "Reigen Arataka." The name was familiar, but he couldn't place it. Regardless, there was some huge discourse over whether or not he was a phony. 

It began to really bother him, who was Reigen Arataka? The more he thought about it, the more familiar it sounded, until it clicked: he was Mob's master. Teru chuckled softly, he was just like Shigeo had described him, which had been fucking hilarious. 

Online, however, real arguments sparked, and Teru found himself scrolling though it all. Eventually, he found that someone had leaked his address- Spirits and Such Consultation Office, which was fairly close to where he lived. 

Hanazawa, lovestruck fool that he was, stood up immediately. If that was where Mob worked, he could probably see him again, and pretend that he was just there from the Reigen Discourse. Brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> im noticing a trend of gay teru dreams in my fics huh  
> anyways its 2 am! sorry fr grammar mistakes i cant be bothered with editing it well


End file.
